Un retour en arrière
by Liily01
Summary: Amélie, jeune Française de 21 ans se retrouve envoyée dans le passé sans son consentement. Comment va-t-elle faire pour accepter cette nouvelle vie et surtout pourra-t-elle survivre à cette guerre ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - Une remise en question**

France 2944, 19 mars, Caen.

La sonnerie du réveil se déclencha lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil atteignirent les stores en aluminium. Dans un grognement peu féminin, Amélie chercha à tâtons l'appareil nuisible à son sommeil et l'envoya bouler dans le mur adjacent au lit.

Bien que cette première journée de stage l'enchantait à ravir, l'idée de devoir se lever à l'aurore la rebutait au plus au point. « Aller, juste six mois à tenir à ce rythme et ensuite ce sont les vacances ! » se dit-elle afin de se donner mentalement du courage. Elle avait eu ce stage grâce à ses parents qui étaient très amis avec le directeur. Malheureusement, tout se déroulait comme ça maintenant pour obtenir un travail, les relations et les relations !

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure indiquée, elle jura en remarquant son retard. Elle sauta hors du lit, fila sous la douche et commanda son petit déjeuner au robot.

…..

20 minutes plus tard, elle patientait dans la salle commune de l'entreprise ''For You'', le directeur devait la présenter au reste de l'équipe. Ce semestre était extrêmement pour la compagnie, puisqu'elle testait un système révolutionnaire top secret. Enfin, elle n'avait entendu que des brides d'information là-dessus au cours d'une de ses soirées mondaines très prisées par ses parents. Elle espérait travailler dessus lors de son stage, cela lui permettrait d'avoir un bon cv à présenter lors de ses futures embauches.

Le directeur arriva rapidement et lui fit faire le tour de l'entreprise en compagnie d'un secrébot (un robot utilisé à des fins de secrétariat).

Bien le bonjour Amélie, comment vas-tu depuis cette dernière soirée. Demanda poliment le directeur

Très bien, merci. Je suis assez impatiente de découvrir les locaux.

Curieuse à ce que je vois… C'est très bien. La fin de la phrase avait été prononcée de manière presque inaudible et la jeune femme n'y fit pas très attention. Elle aurait bien dû.

En effet, quelques semaines après cela, Amélie s'était parfaitement bien intégrée à l'équipe et à son plus grand bonheur, c'était cette équipe qui travaillait d'arrache pied sur cette nouveauté top-secrète : une machine à remonter le temps. Le but n'était pas de changer le cours de l'histoire mais de la rendre performante pour le marché de l'esthétisme en essayant de redonner une seconde jeunesse aux cellules des individus : la recherche de la vie éternelle faisait des envieux et les couts déboursés pour atteindre cet idéal n'avait pas de plafond.

Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que les stagiaires serviraient de cobayes une fois les souris de laboratoires jugées insuffisantes. C'est ainsi que exactement deux mois plus tard en arrivant au travail, Amélie fut conduite directement au sas de sécurité, entourée de deux gorilles pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuit.

….

Êtes vous vraiment surs de ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le chef de l'équipe médicale et le directeur tour à tour dans les yeux. L'un paraissait mal à l'aise tandis que l'autre semblait impatient de commencer l'aventure.

N'ayez aucune crainte mademoiselle Amélie. Et puis ce fera bien sur votre cv, pensez à cela. Argumenta le directeur.

En respirant laborieusement, Amélie se dirigea vers le tube entouré de néons fluorescents et sentit sur elle les regards de toute l'.équipe avec laquelle elle avait bossé et noué des liens de complicité. Cependant, la tension dans la pièce lui mettait la puce à l'oreille, quelque chose d'inhabituel se déroulait en ces lieux. En jetant un dernier regard derrière elle, elle ferma la porte et fit le vide en elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - un profond désespoir

France 1944, 19 mai, Caen.

Au moment où la machine s'activa, Amélie sut immédiatement que rien n'allait. La chaleur la faisait suffoquer, l'air semblait s'être évaporer, tout tournait autour d'elle. La peur l'envahit et avec cela la claustrophobie. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur des endroits confinés mais là c'était terriblement étouffant. Après un long moment où tout lui paraissait étrangement flou, le bruit de la machine stoppa, l'air revient par enchantement et la vision nette de même. Hésitant longuement, elle n'osa pas ouvrir la porte du tube ayant peur de faire foirer l'expérience. Mais voyant que rien ne bougeait et que personne ne semblait venir lui ouvrir, elle actionna la poignée et s'extirpa hors de ce maudit tube. Mais quelle fut sa surprise…

En face d'elle, il n'y avait personne, l'équipe médicale brillait par son absence et plus exactement, tout brillait par son absence. Elle était tout bêtement seule au milieu d'un champ de blé et complètement exténuée. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, surement du au choc de cette découverte alliée avec ce drôle de voyage.

« Ils ont certainement mal réglé les paramètres et me voila en dehors du complexe. Il faut que je trouve un bus rapidement pour les prévenir que je vais bien. » Pensa-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de réorganiser ses pensées. La fatigue extrême qu'elle ressentait ne faisait que s'aggraver et elle avança avec grande difficulté vers la route. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen pour la ramener au centre médical. Tout ce truc lui apparaissait comme l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle ait pu faire de toute sa jeune vie (eh oui 21 ans c'est peu pour faire énormément de conneries, quoique…).

Cependant quelque chose lui semblait vraiment anormal, pas de voitures, pas de bus, pas d'avions… Et pourtant Caen était une ville extrêmement active, la vie ne semblait jamais se stopper. Par contre, ici le silence était roi. Cela en devenait très troublant.

….

Elle tournait en rond depuis environs deux heures sans apercevoir un brin de similitude avec son présent. Puis au détour d'un virage, deux motos arrivaient à vive allure et les hommes qui les conduisaient étaient habillés en uniformes militaires. Et plus exactement, des uniformes allemands. Amélie qui n'avait pas encore atteint la route se coucha rapidement dans le champs et frissonna de peur. « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » Jura-t-elle doucement tandis que les deux motards s'éloignaient.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Amélie se releva lentement et repartit dans le même sens emprunté par les motos. Elle voulait à tout prix parler à quelqu'un afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici. La boule qui serrait son ventre ne cessait d'enfler de peur au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

….

Elle reprenait difficilement son souffle et sa panique grandissait n'arrangeait rien du tout. Dans sa main droite, Amélie froissait un pauvre journal quotidien. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la contrarier à ce point ? Tout simplement la date du jour : 19 mai 1944 ‼ 1944 quoi ! Impossible et elle s'effondra au beau milieu de la rue…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - comment s'en sortir ?

Elle tournait en rond dans la sombre et glaciale cellule de la prison de Caen. Amélie était enfermée là bas depuis deux semaines, après son malaise en pleine rue, des gens bien attentionnés avaient souhaité l'aider, malheureusement pour elle, la police était arrivée peu de temps après. Ses habits et le manque de papiers officiels (carte d'identité, ausweis) les avaient contraints à l'amener au poste de police le plus proche. Ne pouvant ni expliquer sa présence, ni donner une adresse exacte, elle était obligée de demeurée dans ses locaux putrides.

La faim, la soif et le froid étaient particulièrement mordants, de plus elle était totalement terrifiée à l'idée que la Kommandantur puisse s'intéresser à elle. Ne manquerait plus que ça. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne résisterait pas à la torture.

Les jours se suivaient donc fades et sans espoirs. Les Allemands et les miliciens semblaient stressés, les pas de courses et les ordres hurlés dans les couloirs démontraient que quelque chose se passait à l'extérieur et que les vainqueurs de 1940 n'étaient pas ravis de cela.

…..

Tout se bouscula lorsque les bombardements réveillèrent Amélie un beau matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore dans le ciel mais l'aube dessinait les contours des maisons. C'était un bruit de fond, les bombardements n'étaient pas très proches mais s'effectuaient de manière répétitive.

Elle se releva lentement et tendit l'oreille espérant capter quelques brides de conversation aux coins des couloirs. Elle ne put entendre clairement les hommes qui discutaient au loin mais réussit à comprendre les mots clés « alliés », « débarquement », « américains », « flotte ». Et soudain tout se mit en place dans sa tête, son séjour entre ces quatre murs lui avait fait perdre le fil des jours mais avec tout ce raffut dehors, on devait être le 6 juin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'évader…

…..

Malheureusement pour elle, les Allemands ayant eu vent tardivement de sa présence, déboulèrent dans l'enceinte de la prison française et ordonnèrent aux policiers de lui livrer « l'étrangère » amenée quelques jours auparavant.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore et face à la frêle jeune femme se tenait un escadron de militaires allemands. Ces quatre jeunes soldats escortèrent Amélie vers la Kommandantur d'un pas énergique.

En moins de trente minutes, Amélie avait changé de place et se trouvait actuellement dans un grand bureau, accrochés aux murs Amélie pouvait apercevoir un portrait du Führer, des cartes de l'Allemagne, des médailles et autres titres militaires. Assis dans un fauteuil en velours, les mains posées sur un énorme bureau en acajou, un grand homme très maigre aux cheveux d'un blond platine l'observait un sourire sadique en coin.

Amélie déglutit difficilement estimant que le moment tant redouté de l'interrogatoire allait commencer.


End file.
